Pegasus Meets a Pegasus
by CoCo5
Summary: yeah a pegasus gets mad at pegasus (*stab Stab*) the war begins now
1. Default Chapter

This is like when Pegasus (that no good dirty rotten sole stealing,dead girl lover, one eyed purple haired freak =/) meets the real Pegasus (the Winged horsie!*huggles* pretty..)  
Disclaimer: i dont own yu-gi-oh... (i wish i did) and that i dont own pegasus(horsie =/ or do i?)nor do i own saber.. thats chibiyugiplushie's character  
  
When Pegasus meets pegasus -.-' :by CoCo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pegasus: sits under a tree, sipping furit punch. "ahh so realxing isnt it sweetie?". the picture of his dead wife dosent say anything but he thinks it dose."yes i do bealive that to.."  
  
Seto : just happens to be in the park "so discusting,,, its pitiful"  
  
Mokuba : "yeah so vile......" chucks rock at the picture but misses.  
  
Yugi : sitting on a bench wile staring at saber " is it fun stalking me ,saber?"  
  
Saber : " yep bishie" she runs over to yugi and hugs him  
  
Yugi : sweatdrops.. " get off of me!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!" he runs tword joey and hides behind him  
  
Joey : "oh hey yug... whats up?"pets yugis hair and gets a cut "o0;"  
  
Yugi : "dont touch the hair..... oh yeah and SABERS BACK!!!" he looks up at joey then points at saber  
  
Mokuba : "if saber here. that means O.o..SETO SAVE ME!!!!!!"  
  
Seto : "dont worry mokuba...ill protect you no matter what...." looks at kurrudii then calls his chopper to come get him "GET ME AWAY FROM THE BEASTIE/KITTY/HORSIE/DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" seto climbs up the ladder into the safety of the chopper. he forgot mokuba  
  
Mokuba : "SETO!!! YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT ME!!!!!!!!" looks at kurrudii " wait...... wheres coco?  
  
Kurrudii : "sick.....im filling in her place" sweatdrops and looks around  
  
Mokuba : "great not only is my "human" stalker sick but she has a cat/horse/beastie fill her place! she could have hired rebecca!" stoms off kicking stones at random passer-byes  
  
CoCo : some how magicaly appiers in front of mokuba " HEY!! I WOULD NEVER STOOP THAT LOW INTO USING REBECCA FOR MY STALKER PART!!!! SHE WOULD HAVE BOTHER GRAMPA THEN STALK YOU EVEN IF I GAVE HER A BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!! " she dissappiers in her bed .moans, and goes to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PegasusKing : snorts at the ground and kicks up dirt. he pases back and fourth around his people " ok ... note how we have all been hated by every one?..this cant be good" turns over to a white pegasus named Sky Song " sky.. go find the person who is reasponsiable for this..."  
  
Sky Song : "right.... walks out of the cave and flys to go fing Pegasus(*stab-stab*)  
  
PegasusQueen : " grrr.. why do you always send her to find stuff!!!"  
  
PegasusKing : "because shes white........ your a palimino..."  
  
PegasusQueen : " oh and your not? "  
  
PegasusKing : " im a buckskin...... :P"  
  
PegasusQueen : trys to do the sweatdrop but fails " why cant i do that but it never works....."  
  
PegasusKing : " you mean this?" makes a sweatdrop out of cardboard taped to his head  
  
PegasusQueen : "dern you...........grrr.... wait.....THATS A PICE OF A PAPER TAPED TO YOUR HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" evily glares at PegasusKing  
  
PegasusKing : "no it isnt.." trys to hide it..."i swear...."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
so thats the first part *sweatdrop* go me....... please review! 


	2. o0 im getting off track TEA LIKES MOKUBA...

wow......now for more randomness *sewatdrops* ....-.-'  
disclaimer : i dont own arvil (THANK GOD!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sky Song: "WHEEEEEE!" she flys around the clouds serching for pegasus (*stab-stab*) " this wont end well" she got a cramp in her wing "O.o; AHHHHHHH!" she falls to the ground hitting it with a soft thud.  
  
Joey : "wow... for a wing horse that is 2 feet off the ground.. it shure is scared of hights" sweatdrop  
  
Yugi : " '-' uhh LOOK AT THE FLYING HORSE WITH A CLOVER ON IT!!!!" points at sky song   
  
Saber : " CLOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! " runs over and pokes sky song  
  
Sky song : " o.0 wow.... human are so-  
  
Saber : "IM NOT A HUMAN!!! IM ANIME!!! GOSH!!!! ANIME'S WAY BETTER BECAUSE YOU CAN SWEATDROP!!!" shows sky song what a sweatdrop is.  
  
Kurrudii : "yeah! wait.. i have a job to do " follows mokuba making as much noise as possable..   
  
Mokuba ; " ok coco GET BETTER SOON!!! ... i cant belive i said that " slaps head as he walks back to Kaiba corp  
  
Kurrudii : sweatdrop " mmmmk " walks over to yugi " hey yugi! can you get yami for me?"  
  
Yugi : "ok! " Yami appiears  
  
Yami : " YUGI THIS ISNT A DUEL ! " looks around "OR A DATE WITH TEA!!" (*stab-Stab*)   
  
Tea : " uhh i dont want to go on a date with you... i want to go out with mokuba! " looks at mokuba   
  
Seto : call tea's cell phone " OK I REALLY DONT MIND HAVING THE SAME AGE KID STALK MOKUBA..BUT WHEN A 15 YR OLD PREP/SLUT STALK HIM THATS WRONG!!!"   
  
Tea : "IM NOT A SLUT/PREP IM A POSER!! SO THATS WHY I HANG OUT WITH ALL THE COOL PUNK PEOPLE BECAUSE IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE OTHER POSERS!!!!!" crys " i just wanna be like arivl" sob  
  
Everyone : gasp  
  
Arivl : is burning   
  
Saber : " burn... lavigne burnn......" smiles evily  
  
CoCo : appers next to saber coughing " burnnnn..." has a coughing fit " cant........breathe.......  
  
Arvil : " i cant die becasue IM WITH YOOOOOOO0000(high pitch)000000OOOOOOOOUUU "   
  
Everyone : is dying  
  
saber : gets song stuck in head " im standing on the bridge... waitn' in the dark-"  
  
coco : dissappiers back to bed "die...." coughs  
  
mokuba : "no my stalker is gone!!!!!!!"   
  
sky song : walks up to kurrudii " do you know where pegasus is?"  
  
Yugi : "GRAMPA!!!!!!!! "  
  
Saber : " DONT WORRY YUGI I'LL SAVE YOU!!!! "  
  
Chibi yugi : " GAMPA!!! "  
  
Tristen : " AHHHH! i have this pink thing following me!!!! "  
  
Pink thing : " hi!!! im the gum on tristens shoe! "  
  
Tristen : "see? " shows every one  
  
Gum : waves "hi !!! "  
  
every one : sweatdrops " intersting......."  
  
Tristen : puts foot down  
  
Gum : mduff dutftf laerf!  
  
Joey : " i think its talking to you........"  
  
Tristen : " no duh ! its ben yelling at me for the longest time! "  
  
Tea : still crying with kaiba on the phone " why..."  
  
Mokuba : walks past tea and stands next to Seto "seto..." hugs him  
  
Tea : " mokuba...." stalks him..  
  
Seto : does the vampire face " DIE TEA!!!!! " gets his peoples to tackle tea " dont mess with me and my peoples!!!!! " slaps tea " sting........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
PegasusKing : " why is every thing taking so long!!! eyes get red and the mighty stallion rears and snorts..hes mane and tail sound like whips agaist some evil beast "  
  
PegasusQueen : sweatdrop " hey i can do that now?- back to the subject ...YOU DONT HAVE TO TELL THE WORLD!!!!! SHOW DONT TELL!!! " gasp" IM TURNING INTO COCO'S AND CHIBIYUGICPLUSHI'S ENGISH TEACHER!!! " has a gasping fit  
  
other pegasus : " this is stupid... "  
  
Sky song : " IM BACK!!!!!! " trips over the legde and drops Pegasus (burn with arvil!!!) and his picture and some "fruit punch" filled wine glasses " ow "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me : " done "- falls asleep becasue off lack of attention span " Zzzzz" snotbubble appiers 


	3. how did digimon chars get here?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CoCo ; "uhh back i guess? '-' "  
  
Gum on tristens shoe: "muffter fuffer! "   
  
Tristen : " i think it just cussed at me '-' "  
  
Narrator peep : "IM TIRED OF WAITING GET BACK TO THE STORY!!!! " kicks tristen and coco and they go flying through the air  
  
CoCo : "GOSH YOU BAKA NARRATOR PERSON! "  
  
Tristen : "yummmm... the pink thing stuck on my shoe tasted pretty good " eats some more of the gum off his shoe  
  
Gum : "EWWWW NO! DONT EAT ME!! I WAS ALSO A....a......" pounders" ON SOME EVIL DEAD PHAROHS SHOE!  
  
CoCo : still flying threw the air " you mean yami, right? "  
  
Tristen : " yeah " eats the last of it " there im not hungry any more " smiles  
  
Joey : sunddenly appiers " hey! what are you guys doing in a place like this? "  
  
coco and tristen : sweatdrop  
  
Joey tristen and coco : finally hit the ground   
  
Joey : " tristen get off of me!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tristen : "no.. since i rendered you helpless im gonna go flirt with Serenity " smiles evily  
  
Joey : vampire face " TRISTEN!!!! "grabs his unicorn hair and starts punching him in the face " DIE!!!!!!! " slaps him around with a bit of tuna  
  
CoCo : " when you are done fighting.......WILL YOU GET YOUR FOOT OFF OF MY FACE JOEY!!?!?!?!!!! "  
  
Joey : "oh sorry coco" steps off of coco and begins killing tristen again " DIE!!!!!"  
  
Tristen : " AHHHHHHH!!!! " screams like a panzee  
  
Kurrudii : " yo! over here!!! THE FAN FIC STARTS HERE!! " points at the ground where she is standing  
  
Tea : pokes mokuba " why are you so hott?? " hugs him...  
  
Seto : has a twiching fit " TEA!!! GET YOUR SLIMY DIRTY PREPPY HANDS OFF OF HIM!!!!!"  
  
CoCo : " YEAH!!!!" runs over to tea and punches her in the face and stats chewing on her hair  
  
Tea : " O.o " looks at coco " hey...im stalking him now... go stalk yugi! " pets mokubas hair   
  
Saber : twich " what did you just say?????" twich " ARE YOU SOME KIND OF ...OF...AVRIL LOVER?" starts singing song again "im satnding on the bridge......"  
  
CoCo : "HOW DARE YOU BITCH!!!!! MOKUBA'S MINE YUGI ISH SABER'S!!!! DIE YOU...." steals Kenshins sword and runs back over to tea and attempts to cut off her head   
  
Kenshin : "uhhh... little girl... you cant cut off her head with that sword.... take this one " hands coco another sword   
  
CoCo : " ooooh i like pointy things... thankies kenshin!!!! " runs over to tea and kills her "DIE SLUT!!!!!!"  
  
Yami : " and tea is no more..... uhhh wait what am i saying??!?!? THIS ISNT A DUEL!!!! SOME 10 YEAR OLD JUST KILLED TEA!  
  
Seto : " yeah!.... thanks coco " pats coco on the head " never again will i be so nice..... SO DONT COUNT ON IT!!!!! " slaps coco   
  
CoCo : "o.0 so thats the thanks i get...... I FEEL SO LOVED!!! " crys  
  
Saber : " bad seto!!!!!!!! " pets coco " you made her cry!!!! "  
  
Seto : "no i didnt....'-'.... millionares dont have to listen to you.." walks off  
  
Mokuba : " brother!!! wait up!!!" runs after seto  
  
Kenshin : " ok im leaving now, that i am " walks off  
  
CoCo : " i like the way he talks.... that he does"   
  
everyone : sweatdrop  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pegasus : " what am i doing here??? and why do these horses have wings??  
  
PegasusQueen : walks up to pegasus and stats yelling at him " WELL DUH!!!1 WERE ARE THE HORSE PEGASUS WE HAVE BEEN HERE LONGER THAT YOU HAVE !!!! SO CANT YOU JUST GO AWAY AND STOP BRING SHAME THE THE NAME PEGASUS!?!?!?!?!?! WE HAVE HELP ALOT OF THE GREEK GODS AND THIS IS THE THANKS WE GET!!?!?" all of a sunnden a bolt of lightnine hits pegasus and Zeus says " THERE YOU HAPPY NOW!!! "  
  
PegasusKing : "yes we are greatful! "  
  
Pegasus : "ouch..... MY HAIR!!! MY BEAUTIFUL PURPLE HAIR!!! ITS GONE WITH THE WIND!!! " he is now suddenly bald   
  
everyone in the cave : sweatdrop  
  
PegasusKing : "DEATH TO BALDY BOY!!!! CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!" every one tackles pegasus and stomps on his face and does some more horsie like killing things  
  
SkySong : "this is random...." jumps in " BOOOYA!!!!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
avril : "IM WITH YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOO00000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOO0000000000000000UUUUU!  
  
evreyone inside and outside the cave : runs over to her and starts beating the crap outta her  
  
digidestened : fall from the sky : "ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Koji : "what are we doing here?"  
  
Takuya : "how did we get back to the real world? "  
  
Zoie : "i dont know...."  
  
Jp : (in head) " how did Zoie get so hott?" puts his hand aroud zoie  
  
Koji and Takuya : " o.0 Jp! what are you doing???!"  
  
Jp : " uhhhhh CANT YOU LET A GUY HIT ON A GIRL ONCE IN A WHILE!?!" takes his hand off of her  
  
CoCo : " your in the wroung fanfic..... try a couple storys over "   
  
koji : " what?? then what is this?? "  
  
CoCo : "a yu-gi-oh fanfic"  
  
Koji : "oh......"  
  
Takuya : " lets go!!!!" walks off  
  
Koji : "why does he get to be the leader... just because he has the Tai sprit thing...i dont know what its called"  
  
Tomy : runs around screaming and jumping " IM A POLAR BEAR!!! "  
  
Jp : "yeah.... wait.... im not as smart as izzy... but why did i get his spirt?"  
  
Zoeie : " then who are you koji ??"  
  
Koji : " Matt.. the hermonica boy!!!!! " whips out his hermonica o.0 and begins playing it  
  
Zoeie : "Dern... how come you got to be him!! your not as cute either!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me : and the randomness will go on o.0  
  
CoCo : "hey i wasn't finished!!!!!!"  
  
Narrator person : "then go back where you came from!!"  
  
Tristen : "ok....."  
  
Narrator person : kicks coco ad tristen and they go flying through the air "NOW YOU HAVE TO READ THIS ALL OVER AGAIN!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" pounders "HA!!!" points at every one reading this "THAT OR REVEIW!!REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW!!OR I'LL SICK SABER ON YOU!!"  
  
Saber : Eats picture of Tea,"Isn't anyone trying to find me!?Won't sombody come take me HOME!?"  
  
Avril : " ill take you home saber ...becasue your with MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! "  
  
Saber : o.0 " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! "  
  
Kurrudii : " hey i didnt get to post...dern... oh well ill just egg your hose with cheese " points at you and winks  
  
Me : "uhhhhhhh THAT FAN FIC IS OVER!!!! YOU CAN SHUT UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yugi : "no it isnt.... because you have to write more chapters with me in it!!!!!!!" smiles  
  
Me : sweatdrop " fine,,,,,,," 


End file.
